The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental Tickseed plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Coreopsis ‘Tahitian Sunset’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Tahitian Sunset’, the new plant or new cultivar. The new cultivar of Coreopsis was discovered in August 2009 by Peter Van Der Kolk as a whole plant mutation of Coreopsis ‘Sweet Dreams’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,720 at a nursery in Hudsonville, Mich., USA. Coreopsis ‘Tahitian Sunset’ was first propagated by vegetative tip cuttings at the same nursery in Hudsonville, Mich. in August 2009. The resultant plants and those of successive generations of asexual propagation have been evaluated to be true to the original plant and stable.